Things Will Get Interesting
by XxOliviaAmutoFanXx
Summary: Tsukasa Domyoji used to never take much interest in regards to girls. In fact, he thought they were all pathetic and too girly. What happens when he meets the new girl who transferred to Eitoku Gakuen; Tsukushi Makino, and becomes profoundly interested


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Hana Yori Dango, nor do I own the wonderful original story. Everything except for this plot belongs to Yoko Kamio.

Summary: Tsukasa Domyoji used to never take much interest in regards to girls. In fact, he thought they were all pathetic and too girly. What happens when he meets the new girl who transferred to Eitoku Gakuen; Tsukushi Makino, and becomes profoundly interested in her?

So this is Eitoku Gakuen, a school of rich kids who live off of their family's fortune. It makes me sick to see how ungrateful these teenagers can be. I walk past a girl who is being bullied by a group of girls who must be richer than her. I overhear them talking to the girl and stop to listen.

"You obviously don't belong at a school like this, so why don't you just leave the school. It's clearly noticeable of how poor a girl from the slums like you, does not know where they belong. So why don't you just get the hell out. You thought you could talk about Tsukasa Domyoji behind his back? You thought you could dirty talk about him? Well you got what you deserved, a red card!" they say while laughing. The girl looks as if she's about to start crying. For some reason I feel sorry for this girl and do something I never expected to. "So what if she's poor. Money has nothing to do with how you should treat people, and clearly you have no idea how to do so. I feel sorry for you rich snobby kids who think they can mooch off of their family's wealth. It's like the three of you are parasites! I don't know who the hell this Tsukasa Domyoji is, but if he thinks it's alright to bully other kids, he must really be a low darn stinking bastard! Even if she talked behind his back, that must mean he's a total jerk! So he clearly deserved whatever he got. It's amazing how ungrateful you rich kids are, you make me sick." I say while glaring at the three of them, then I suddenly feel remorse seeing as how angry they are. Then they start to chuckle and look behind me. "Ooh Domyoji, look what this girl just said about you." One of the girl says while chuckling. His face is so red, but he just walks away.

"Thanks for helping me out." the girl says while she bows with respect. "Don't worry about it. I'm new here, my name is Tsukushi Makino. I always knew rich teenagers can be a pain, and can be rude; this is ridiculous though. I couldn't handle it anymore. Also, you shouldn't worry about money, because even though money can get you everything, it can't buy true friendship and love." I say while smiling and while finally taking notice to her appearance. The girl has short wavy chestnut colored hair and eyes. She looks like the shy type. "You're absolutely right. My name is Yuki Matsuoka. Nice to meet you. You're probably thinking why someone like me would talk behind their back, but I was just discussing how immature they can be to my friend Kazuya. Speaking of which, you probably don't know what a red card is. A red card is when the F4, or the Flower Four a group of super rich kids who basically rule the school, gives you a red card inside of your locker if you do something to make them angry. The whole entire school will begin to bully you until you drop out of the school." she says in an almost inaudible voice. "It's nice to meet you too, and that's ridiculous. They truly are immature teenagers just as I suspected." I say while protesting. "Yeah but the one you were talking about, Tsukasa Domyoji, is really the one you don't want to make angry. But I'm afraid he looked quite angry indeed." she says while grimacing. "Don't worry about me. I won't let some strange kids bully me. I'm Tsukushi Makino, and I will never give up." I say proudly.

I hear clapping behind me and I fleetingly turn around to see Tsukasa Domyoji. I glare at him angrily, as he begins to laugh. "What's so funny?" I inquire scornfully. "You, who thinks that she can talk so high and mighty about the almighty me, Tsukasa Domyouji. You don't even know who you're up against." he continues to laugh while a smirk forms on his face. I wish I could slap that smirk right off of his handsome face. Wait what! What am I thinking? "You listen here Mister Bigshot, even if you're rich and powerful, that doesn't give you the damn right to push people around and expect them to bow down to your power. Cut the crap, and do us a favor and leave us the hell alone! You guys haven't once done anything to earn a penny in your life, it was already there! You punks wouldn't last one second in the real world when actually making your _**own **_living!" I reprimand angrily while fuming in uncontrollable anger. Tsukasa begins to walk close to me and whispers in my ear, "Someone is definitely going to get a red card in their locker tomorrow". "Go ahead! See if I give a damn, I will never give up, and I won't back down. So I don't care what you guys do! I will never give up!" I say while grabbing Yuki's hand and stomping away angrily.

Who the hell does that bastard think he is? He acts as if he's a god, and he's anything but that. I wish I could show him how mad I am! Go ahead give me a red card!

Tsukasa's POV:

This can get quite interesting. With that I mischievously form a elaborate plan within my head in regards for what's in store for tomorrow.

The end of this chapter for now. Review, I'll try to finish the rest of my stories eventually.


End file.
